Fighting Kagome!
by Nyczbabigrl
Summary: What do you mean? But that can't be possible! He has disobeyed my orders… yyh crossover.
1. Prolouge

Hey. My second story… sorry if the first one is still a little unfinished…. I'm working on the draft right now…. I promise that it'll be longer and better… at least I hope it's better…

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Wish I did… Most of the characters are so hot….

Must read before you go on:

Kagome is a demon! She was born a demon! Everything else is going to be a new thing all right?

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter One

The Letter

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Youko's conversations

Hiei's Thoughts

Suichi's Thoughts 

* * *

To King Enma,

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am writing this letter to tell you to release my dear brother, Hiei, from whatever you or your son has enslaved him with.

If you do not, you will find that your precious nigenkai will be… let's try not to make me go that far. If it comes to that, then things will not be pretty and everyone will suffer the consequence.

Do not make me repeat this. I have given you fair warning! I can and I will come after you myself.

I expect my dear brother to be in Makai in one week. I will be watching and waiting.

Any later and there will be less of what is desired…

Sincerely,

The Dragon Tamer,

Kagome

* * *

So…. How do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. I won't hate you for your opinions.

Remember to review. -

Nyczbabigrl

February 24, 2004


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho… If I did… Sesshoumaru, Kurama, and Hiei would never leave my side… Goddamit… That makes me so frustrated…

A/N: Sorry if it's late… no excuse… I know… but after all… it is summer… even if I'm stuck at home… I like going out with my friends most of the times… I never thought about this until all the reviews caught up with me… Thank you guys for reviewing… I'll make sure to try harder and since you guys have been so patient on this story, I'll make it longer… but as for my other story, Beware, that might not be updated as the fact I'm sort of stuck… I can't seem to get anything… but I was able to get inspiration after reading a few of my favorite stories over again! Thank you!! Now on with the story…

Btw, Polls are still accepted… but I don't know if they'll be posted as of yet…

* * *

"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Youko's conversations/  
  
[Hiei's Thoughts]  
  
Suichi's Thoughts 

* * *

****

Fighting Kagome

Chapter 1: Mystery

* * *

****

Spirit Realm

* * *

****

"Toddler, what the hell is this? Another Mission?! It hasn't even been that long since the Dark Tournament!" Yuske yelled at a boy that looked no older than 3.

"Yuske, I am NOT a toddler!! Besides, you and I both know that all of the missions are important!" The 'boy' yelled back.

"Excuse me Koenma-sama, but your father wishes for your presence…" explained one of the people working in the Spirit Realm.

"My father?… Why would he?… Are you sure?" Koenma muttered incoherently…

"Yes sir, I am positive. In fact, he seemed albeit a little urgent and slightly angry, if you do not mind me saying…" explained the worker. "Now, sir, we must get going. Otherwise King Enma will be displeased…"

"Yes, of course" Koenma stated, then turning to the spirit detectives and said, "We will continue this conversation later" Leaving in a hurry afterwards.

Later, in Nigenkai.

"I wonder what that was all about…" Kuwabara said after a while.

"You're telling me… He seemed scared shitless…" Yuske replied.

"Hiei, what do you think about this?" Kurama said breaking the silence that seemed to fall on the group. "You seem distracted."

"Hn… Mind your own business Fox." Hiei replied, then disappeared.

"That's weird… He seemed a little flustered… I wonder what wrong…" Kurama said softly.

Silence fell on the group before…

"Aww Shit! I forgot all about Keiko! She's going to be fucking pissed!!" making Yuske run as if he had thousands of youkai behind him.

"I better get home before Shizuru gets pissed off, she's been getting angry a lot lately… I'll see you later Kurama" muttered Kuwabara.

* * *

****

Somewhere else in the Spirit Realm

* * *

****

"What do you mean? But that can't be possible! There are no records to prove that this is true!!!"

"It says it right there doesn't it! Why the hell out of all people did you have to get the brother of one of the most powerful people under your control without me knowing?!"

"But how can this be?"

"How am I supposed to know?! You're the baka that made this mess! If this isn't resolved, then you will be the one facing her! I don't care what it takes! Meet her demands and hope to stay on her good side! If not then there won't be anything left!!"

* * *

****

Somewhere in Makai

* * *

****

A figure sat with only a single lighted candle in the dark. Her hands softly petting the dragon's head that was lying on her lap, while her eyes watched the figures play out their roles in the mirror resting on the wall. A small smile gracing her beautiful face.

"What'll you do when you get him back?" Come a question from absolutely nowhere. The lighted candle then flickered and was soon snuffed out as a figure came out of the shadows. Both the dragon and the figure did not seem perturbed or even seemingly surprised as if this happened every day.

"We'll see." The figure said softly, her voice enchanting. To those who have heard it, it was as if a goddess had stepped down and bestowed a gift of the gods, yet as deadly as a siren's call. Though most rarely lived to see tomorrow, some have been able to live and tell.

"He has disobeyed my orders… Went so far as to summon the dragon." A small smirk playing on her lips, the same lips that created a seduced and wanton memory of someone who did not exist.

"I suppose he is hurt now… knowing the dragon was far above his level." The voice said, betraying nothing as to what she could have been thinking.

"We have yet to see to his punishment." In a voice that could make even the most evil of the creatures tremble.

Then in a mixture of fire and ice, she and her dragon disappeared, leaving practically no trace as to her ever being there. Only a small dark violet/blue rose signified her existence in the dark room.

As the mirror resting on the wall kept playing, the other figure sighed. Turning towards the mirror, which showed 3 humans and 2 youkai fighting together.

"What I wouldn't give for you to go back to the way you were before" the figure stated sadly before also disappearing into the shadows after one last look at the treasured memories that lay within the sacred mirror.

Well? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Confusing? I thought I might have left it off somewhat confusing… But it makes it even better this way. Gives you a time to try and figure out the mystery behind the two people talking in the last section. . Lots of luck to you guys. To those of you who think they have figured out who they think was in the mirror and who the figure wished to return back to normal, I'll update faster if you can get it.


End file.
